


Dallon Returns

by frankiesin



Series: The Marching Band AU [8]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Dallon's a sneaky lil bitch, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, but adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: After finally getting together with Dallon, Brendon Urie has to figure out how (or if) he's going to announce his new relationship status to his friends. (part of the marching band AU, pls read How Brendon Almost Got Everyone Killed first)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy piece I wrote in like a day or two. Takes place right after How Brendon Almost Got Everyone Killed. 
> 
> I might write more for this particular story, but who knows. I'm definitely going on hiatus for November (NaNoWriMo), but I might pick the marching band AU back up in December.

Brendon woke up the morning after he and Dallon had become a real, official couple feeling like the world was finally on his side. He had kissed the boy he was in love with, Dallon was healing, and the assholes who had hurt him were suspended and under investigation from the local police. 

 

The feeling of joy was quickly destroyed when his alarm went off and he realised that he still had school. Brendon groaned and got out of bed, grabbing his phone to check and see if he’d gotten any messages or notifications during the night. There were a few twitter updates, and a snap from Sarah. Brendon opened the chat to see a picture of Sarah, Lindsey, Hayley, and one of Sarah’s other friends grinning up at the camera. The caption was  _ girls night. have fun w/ dallon :) _ Brendon responded with his own face and the caption  _ wasn’t much fun since he went to bed at like 10 ://// _

 

He then texted Dallon good morning and headed to the shower. He grabbed a breakfast bar on his way out and headed towards his car, which was parked in the driveway. Brendon gave Dallon’s bedroom window a longing glance as he got into his car. He knew Dallon wasn’t awake yet, and probably wouldn’t be up for at least three more hours. He was still resting up from what had happened at homecoming.

 

When Brendon got to school there was already a news van outside, and Brendon could see the reporter beside it, talking into a microphone. Brendon frowned. He didn’t like how all the local news stations were obsessed with what had happened to Dallon, or that they were trying to make the attack into a hate crime. Technically, it was a hate crime, but Dallon was still in the closet and Brendon didn’t want him to be forced out just for a news story. 

 

Brendon went in through the band room as usual, and was immediately attacked by two small people: Pete Wentz and Ashley Frangipane. Pete jumped on Brendon’s back and wrapped his arms around Brendon’s neck. Ashley grabbed Brendon’s waist and squeezed. Brendon made a squeaking noise, and the two of them let go. Ashley looked up at Brendon, grinning. “I heard that you and Dallon are friends again. That’s fantastic!”

 

“Yeah, we’re friends,” Brendon said. Until someone said that they knew Brendon and Dallon were actually dating, Brendon wasn’t going to say anything. He’d let Dallon decide who they came out to and when it happened. Brendon had learned that Dallon wasn’t as confident in his sexuality yet. Brendon was okay with that. He could wait for Dallon.

 

Pete came around so that he was in front of Brendon. “Really? You two are  _ just friends _ ?”

 

“Yeah…” Brendon said slowly. “Why?”

 

“Dude, everyone expected the two of you to get together for real during your fake dating stunt thing.” Pete said as his eyes moved up and down Brendon’s body like he was waiting for Brendon to give himself away. Brendon wouldn’t, though. If he could keep his crush on Dallon a secret for two years, he could certainly keep his relationship with Dallon a secret until Dallon said he was ready to start coming out in public. 

 

“We didn’t,” Brendon said. That part was true: while fake-dating, Brendon and Dallon had never made themselves an official couple. “We’re just friends.”

 

“Yeah, friends who made out with each other all the time,” Ashley said, raising an eyebrow. “Breb, we all saw how you two looked at each other. There’s no way your feelings for Dallon are completely platonic.”

 

Pete nodded. “Dude, we all know how much you like him. You can come clean to us, we won’t make a big deal about it.”

 

“Wait, you guys knew I liked Dallon?” Brendon exclaimed. “Did you have, like, a betting pool the way you do with Gee and Frank? Does Ray know all the details about our feelings and just isn’t sharing with everyone else?”

 

“Um, yes to all but the first,” Pete said. Brendon raised his eyebrows, hoping for an explanation. 

 

Ashley gave him one. “Yeah, none of us--except Ray, probably--knew you had a crush on Dallon; we just assumed you did because of how you acted around him. But, thanks, for confirming it, I’m gonna go increase my bet.”

 

She reached up on her tiptoes and patted the top of Brendon’s head before running off to the other side of the room. She pulled her wallet from her back pocket as she disappeared into the percussion section. 

 

“Shit,” Brendon said under his breath. He turned to Pete even though he knew that Pete would probably be the least helpful person for this situation. 

 

As Brendon expected, Pete shoved his hands into his tight pockets, shrugged, and said, “see, this is why I never talk about Mikey when Gee’s around. You need to learn who you can trust not to use your words against you. Gee and Ashley are cool people, but they’re both petty and have really good memories. That’s a bad combination for you, Brendon.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Pete, you and Mikey are the most obvious couple in the entire school,” Brendon said. He ignored the blush creeping up onto his face. Pete stared at him but didn’t say anything, which was very un-Pete-like. Brendon folded his arms across his chest. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Pete said, but Brendon knew it wasn’t nothing. He didn’t get the chance to ask again, because the Way siblings came in through the door and Pete was like a magnet when it came to Mikey Way’s presence. Brendon let Pete disappear and then pulled his phone out to see if there was a text from Dallon yet. There wasn’t, which made sense considering that Dallon was sleeping a lot more now that he wasn’t in school. It still made Brendon sad. He just wanted to hear from his boyfriend; he didn’t care how desperate for attention that made him look. 

 

\---------------------------

 

When Brendon got home, the first thing he did was tell his dad that he was home and that he was going over to Dallon’s house to give Dallon his homework. After that, he grabbed a Dr. Pepper and two Capri Suns and headed to Dallon’s house. Ms. Weekes let Brendon in through the back door and thanked him for what he was doing.

 

“It’s no problem, Ms. Weekes,” Brendon said, heading towards the stairs and doing his best to hide his excitement. “I’m over here all the time anyway. I might as well make sure Dallon doesn’t fall behind in anything.”

 

Brendon had every intention of making sure that Dallon got all of his school assignments, but he also had plans to make use of the private time he had with his boyfriend. This, of course, would include a lot of kissing and careful cuddling. Dallon was still healing, and Brendon didn’t want to injure him more than he already had. 

 

When he got up to Dallon’s room, Dallon was in bed and watching Doctor Who on his laptop. Brendon slid in beside him, resting his chin on Dallon’s shoulder. “Which doctor is this?”

 

“Nine. He’s underrated, so I’ll go back and rewatch all his episodes sometimes to spite all the haters,” Dallon said. He paused the video with his good hand and pushed his laptop away, his attention fully on Brendon. Dallon glanced up at the door to make sure it was still closed and then kissed Brendon’s forehead. “So, did you bring me anything, or are you just here to bother me.”

 

“I would never bother you,” Brendon said. He pressed a hand to his chest in mock offense. He leaned over the bed and grabbed his backpack from the floor, pulling out the handful of assignments that he’d been given. He dropped them into Dallon’s lap. “But I did bring you your stuff. When are you going back, by the way? People are worried about you.”

 

Dallon frowned. “My parents are talking about pulling me out for the rest of the year because of what happened. I know it’s an overreaction, and they probably won’t go through with it, but--”

 

“Do you want to come back?” Brendon asked. It was a serious question. There were news people there, and the whole school was acting weird around Brendon and most of his band friends. Excluding Sarah and Ray’s girlfriend, the only people who would make eye-contact with Brendon or acknowledge him were in band with him. It was like all of the openly LGBT kids were on display for all the world to see, and the world (or at least their high school) was treating them like they were wild animals. Brendon didn’t think anyone would want to be in that kind of environment for eight hours a day.

 

“Of course I want to go back, Brendon,” Dallon said. “I’m not going to drop out and get homeschooled just because of two jerks who think they’re relevant. I’m going back there, no matter what my mom and dad say!”

 

“But Dallon,” Brendon started to say. He stopped himself before he could give dallon a bunch of reasons to stay home from their high school. There was a selfish part of Brendon who wanted Dallon to come back, even if it was dangerous. Brendon missed his friends. He wanted to get to see Dallon in band class, and in the hallways between class. If they were able, Brendon wanted to get to kiss Dallon outside, in the parking lot when no one was really paying attention. 

 

Dallon raised an eyebrow at Brendon. “What, Brendon?”

 

“I was just going to say that no one knows we’re dating,” Brendon said. “I didn’t tell them, and no one asked explicitly if we were or not. I want you to choose when we come out to our friends as a couple. I don’t want to rush you, or make you feel uncomfortable or anything.”

 

“What if we just never told them?” Dallon asked. “What if we tried to see how long we could go without telling our friends that we’re together, just to fuck with them? I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t take them too long to figure it out, since you’re bad at staying single and I’m apparently shit at hiding my feelings.”

 

Brendon thought about it for a moment. There would be a lot of things they’d need to work out, especially Brendon’s sudden disinterest in dating. Brendon--before Dallon--dated a lot of people, and none of his relationships lasted for very long. Of course, that was because no one could measure up to Dallon in Brendon’s mind. It would be weird if Brendon suddenly stopped trying to find someone right after he and Dallon stopped fake dating. 

 

It would be a really funny prank to play on their friends, though.

 

“Let’s do it,” Brendon said. “We’ll have to figure some stuff out, though, if we’re going to do this the right way.”

 

Dallon grinned, and kissed Brendon. Brendon really loved being kissed by Dallon. Dallon said, “don’t worry. I think we’re pretty good at planning things. We’ve had a lot of practice, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Also, feel free to visit/talk to me on tumblr: spookyglitterspencer!


End file.
